Love You Goodbye
by MidnightBravery
Summary: Beca is getting married to Jesse in the morning. But tonight, she is Chloe's for one last time. "If tomorrow you won't be mine, I want you to make love to me one last time." I finished as I looked up and met Beca's intense gaze. "Chloe-" I kissed her as I cut her off, my hands coming up to frame her face, gently caressing her cheeks. "Please. Beca, I need you."
1. Chapter 1

"Love You Goodbye"

"To Jesse and Beca-" Benji raised his champagne glass to the crowd in front of him. His smile was bright, pleased that he'd managed to make it through one of his 'Best Man' speeches. "-or as I like to call them, Jeca!" At the mention of the couple's name, laughter came from the mouths of the various wedding guests in attendance. The couple in question were standing to Benji's left, Jesse had his arm around Beca's waist as he planted a quick kiss to her cheek. Beca feigned being grossed out as everyone laughed at the antics going on.

Everyone raised their glasses, even the redhead in attendance. The redhead who was the 'Maid of Honor'; who was the Bride's best friend. The redhead, who for the past year, had been the Bride's dirty little secret. Chloe had lost count of their encounters, becoming so frequent it was a basically a nightly occurrence. What had started as a drunken make-out session one night in game of 'Spin the Bottle' had transitioned into the pair sneaking around Barden as 'friends with benefits'. Secret touches, discrete looks…the pair had become pros at the game they were playing. Except for Chloe, is wasn't a game anymore. It stopped being a game when she realized that she was feeling more towards the brunette than a best friend should. That _feelings_ began to affect her judgement.

It was the night before Beca and Jesse's wedding. The Rehearsal Dinner. Both of their families, along with various a Capella friends, Bella's and Trebles included, surrounded them in the ballroom of one of the best hotels in Phoenix, Arizona. Jesse had decided Phoenix would be a fun city to get married in. "A destination wedding!" He had explained to a reluctant Beca. He managed to persuade her though, agreeing that it was less travel for their families; Jesse's from Washington and Beca's from Oregon.

Chloe raised her glass high in the air as she locked eyes with the brunette on stage. Beca smirked towards her briefly before taking a sip of her own drink. Bringing the rim to her lips, Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as she downed it in one go.

"Easy there ginger, we all know what happens when you have too much Giggle Juice." Fat Amy teased from her side. Amy patted her on the back as Chloe sighed and set her glass down. The Bridesmaid table was placed directly in front of the stage where Jesse and Beca sat by themselves at a separate table. All of the Bella's took up the table, Aubrey included, as the Trebles took up the second table in front of the stage.

"I still can't believe that Beca is getting married." Chloe looked up at Stacie's voice as the girl rolled her eyes and took another drink.

"Tell me about it…" Chloe mumbled under her breath, resting her chin on her hand.

"I mean, like good for them…but Beca just doesn't seem…I don't know, it's like she's settling." It took everything in Chloe to not voice her opinion. Instead, she looked up at the Bride in question. Jesse was whispering something in Beca's ear, he must have thought it was hilarious because when he pulled away he had that stupid look on his face. The one where his mouth is open, hands are out and he's waiting for Beca to laugh, waiting for Beca's approval. He looked like a fucking puppy.

"I'll be right back." Chloe had had enough and needed a breath of fresh air. She scooted her chair back quickly and turned, maneuvering between the various chairs of people she didn't recognize. A few 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's' and Chloe was at the door that allowed entrance to ballroom. She brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen in her haste to get out of the room out of her eyes. As she stepped towards the door, two waiters who were working the party opened the door for her.

"Miss." One said as he extended his arm while opening the door. He was wearing a white button shirt with a black bow-tie, his hair perfectly styled for the event.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled appreciatively as she made her way out and towards the direction of the closest women's room. Pushing through the door, Chloe's heels clicked on marble flooring, echoing loudly.

Chloe rested her hands against the counter as she took slow deep breaths. This was too much, she should never have agreed to be Beca's 'Maid of Honor'. It was too complicated a situation. It was too _wrong_ of a situation. Oh hey! Just me, Chloe Beale, the Maid of Honor, fucking the Bride behind the Groom's back.

Chloe laughed bitterly at the thought as she heard the door open and a second set of heels approaching her.

"What're you doing in here Chlo?" Chloe smiled at the voice, _of course_ she'd check on her.

"Just catching a breather. It's a bit stuffy in there." Chloe lied as she turned on the water in an attempt to make herself look busy.

"Cut the bullshit. I've known you you're whole life, I can tell when you're lying." Chloe turned sharply at Aubrey's tone. There, the blonde stood with her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side watching her best friend with a dangerous glare. Chloe primped herself in the mirror as she re-applied her lipstick. She took a step back as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Chloe wore tight fitting black and floral dress pants, a nice sleeveless black top and finished the look with a light leather jacket. She accessorized with black heels and a black clutch, her hair left loosely curled, cascading down her shoulders.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Chloe." Aubrey spoke again as she approached the redhead. Chloe sighed, fighting the already losing battle in her mind. She knew Aubrey was right. She knew that she should have put a stop to her and Beca's 'activities' way before now.

"I know." Chloe whispered softly, almost trying to convince herself. "I know."

"You don't deserve to keep going through this. Chloe, Beca is getting _married_ tomorrow! She's can't keep pushing and pulling you around when she needs you! She needs to decide what she wants!" Aubrey exclaimed. Her Posen temper starting to flare.

Chloe nodded slowly. "I love her though Bree. I'd do anything; be anything for her." She bit her lip as she could feel herself starting to get worked up. Aubrey didn't say anything else, instead she walked over to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I know you would." Aubrey whispered into Chloe's hair as the redhead clung tightly to her. Aubrey ran her hands across Chloe's back in an effort to calm her down some. Chloe sniffed as she pulled back from Aubrey to grab a tissue and swipe at her eyes, trying to prevent her mascara from running.

"I'll talk to her." Chloe decided as she breathed out steadily.

"Good." Aubrey's smile was forced, not quite reaching her eyes. Chloe smiled sadly as she fixed her make-up one last time before turning to Aubrey.

"Let's get back out there."

xxx

I pulled at the sleeves of my leather jacket as I stood outside Beca's hotel door frozen in place, staring at the golden number _4017_ on the door. It was just past 11:00 at night and I'd been standing here for around two minutes, delaying the inevitable. It'd be impossible to know if after this talk with Beca if we could still be friends…I doubted it. I was in too deep, let my feelings linger and linger until now, until now it felt that there was only one option: to tell Beca. I had texted her asking if I could come and see her, that I needed to talk about something.

How could I have so stupid, so naïve to think that anything could possibly come from being friends with benefits? The hopeless romantic inside me had thrived on the idea that maybe this would push Beca. Push her into finally seeing all of the hints I'd been dropping since I invaded her shower all those years ago. I brought my knuckles up as I raked them softly across the wood of the door. Three soft knocks and now there was no longer turning back, no more hiding, no more lying. No more-

Beca opened the door as I was met with her smile and found myself smiling in return.

"Chlo, hey come in." She stepped aside, holding the door for me as I walked in front of her and into her master suite. Her room was messy, evident that she'd been staying here for about a week now. Various items of clothing strewn across the floor, the sheets on the bed were torn apart, water bottles and Red Bulls surrounded the desk where her laptop sat with numerous cords plugged into it. It was exactly like how her room at been at school, minus the music posters and records that lined the walls.

I heard the door click shut as I could feel Beca walking up behind me, her presence putting me on edge. I crossed my arms nervously in front of my chest as I closed my eyes, trying to find the words to say. Beca was right behind me as she reached out and gathered my hair, setting it to the left side of my neck. I caught my breath as I felt her hands go to my waist, her fingertips ghosting the edge of where my tank stopped and my skin was. She leaned into me, her breath on my neck as she whispered into my ear.

"You seem so tense, do you need a back rub?" I could practically hear her smirking against my skin as she placed a soft kiss to my now exposed shoulder. The words I had told her a year ago at the retreat were being echoed back to me now, a whole other meaning behind them. This side of Beca was one that I had discovered early into our 'escapades'. This side of Beca was one that I only I saw, one that only I had the privilege of being on the receiving end of. When it came to sex, Beca was surprising confident in herself and her ability to make you melt into a puddle of mush, no longer the shy, awkward, anti-social girl who I'd met almost five years ago. It was as if she flaunted it; she knew just how to get under my skin. She'd learned what had made me tick and knew exactly how to use it to her advantage when she needed to.

"Beca." I mumbled out, feeling her grip on my waist tighten. She placed another kiss, this time on my neck and lingered there briefly, her breaths giving me goosebumps against my exposed skin.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." Beca mumbled against my skin. I felt her gently nudge me to turn and face her. As I turned, I noticed how peaceful she looked, her eyes still closed and her hands still holding me pressed against her.

"You look amazing Chloe." She opened her eyes as I released a breath I didn't realize that I had been holding in. I looked into her cobalt colored eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in them and that's what put me on edge. She smiled softly as she cupped my face, her thumb softly caressing my cheekbone. I couldn't help but lean into her touch, it was second nature by now.

I felt her lips press against mine, softly at first, testing out the waters. I inhaled through my nose as I felt myself getting lost in this moment. At this instant, everything was exactly how it should be. We were here, whispering sweet nothings to each other, just us, and Beca was mine. It was the last thought combined with Beca's lips asking for more that my eyes shot open and reality came back into my line of sight.

"And now I can finally have you. This whole evening I haven't been able to think straight because of how you look Chloe. You've been running through my mind all night, it's been killing me." Beca's lips had barely met mine again when I pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and looked at me, hurt. Her eyes searched between mine and I couldn't help but look away. There was no way I was going to be able to look her in the eye and not start crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The concern in her voice was there instantly, her hands going to rub up and down my biceps. "Chloe?"

"I can't keep doing this Beca." I ripped the Band-Aid off as I pulled away from her, trying to put some distance between us. I turned around walking towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony overlooking Phoenix, the city's skyline lighting up the desert night. I brought my fingers to my temples and closed my eyes.

"Doing what?" Beca challenged, her voice cutting through the tension.

"Whatever this is! Being your dirty little secret, going behind everyone's back! I can't Beca!" I spun on her and my sudden outburst caused her to visibly flinch back away from me. Beca's mouth open and closed, trying to form words as she laughed bitterly towards me.

"A dirty little secret? Really?" She rolled her eyes as me as her walls were starting to come up.

"That's how it feels Beca!" I couldn't help but raise my voice at her. "Are you so embarrassed by the thought of being with me that you have to sneak around, behind your _fiancé's_ back!?" I balled my fists at my side as I couldn't hold back anymore. Beca scoffed at the word fiancé as raised my eyebrows at her.

"Do you even love Jesse, Beca?" I asked her, seeing the arrogance resolve almost immediately. She looked at me briefly before turning to pick up some of her clothes off the floor, trying to busy herself.

"I'm marrying him tomorrow." Beca answered as she tossed her shirts over to her suitcase. She caught sight of the large white zipped bag, the one that held her wedding dress and it stopped her dead in her tracks.

"That's not what I asked." I put my hands on my hips as she looked at me once again and I was met with a stand-offish attitude. "What happened to you Beca?" I asked her honestly.

Her eyebrows came together in confusion as she looked at me and crossed her arms, mimicking my stance. She shifted her weight to her left foot as her jaw remained locked. She scoffed at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't you Beca. None of it." I dropped my arms down, trying to diffuse the situation as I sighed in defeat. I combed my hand through my hair, dropping down to sit on the edge of her bed.

"This isn't the Beca Mitchell I fell in love with." I spoke slowly, finally admitting what I had been trying to hide from myself. What I had been so scared of admitting, so scared of feeling. I was in love with Beca Mitchell.

"You- you love me?" Beca squeaked out as her eyes grew two times their normal size at my revelation. Her jaw was slacken, her shocked expression making me feel even more vulnerable than I already did. I sniffed softly, feeling the tears pooling in my eyes. I nodded silently as the tears began to make tracks down my cheeks.

"I've always loved you Beca. Always. Nothing has or will ever change that…but this…isn't you." I stood up and made my way over to her wedding dress. "This? What the hell happened to the Beca that was totally against the thought of being tied down to anyone? That "marriage is just a piece of paper?" What happened to the Beca that was unpredictable? To the badass that always kept me on my toes but at the same time took my breath away? I want _that_ Beca back! Not this carbon copy that Jesse thinks he can change into whoever he wants!"

I pleaded with her as I was openly crying at this point, but I didn't care. I couldn't hold this back anymore, couldn't put a lid on it like I had been doing for years now. All of this was kept to myself to try and keep peace between Beca, Jesse, and myself; to make Beca happy, to keep our friendship drama free.

Beca remained silent as she paced in a slow circle, my words were resonating in her mind. I watched her blow a breath out as she laughed to herself, shaking her head. I watched as Beca went from being the confident woman that she had grown into, shrink to the timid freshman girl that I had met five years ago during auditions.

"It's too late Chloe." Her words stabbed me right in the chest. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed, right where I had been moments before. She played with the engagement ring that sat on her ring finger, twirling it subconsciously. "I'm getting married tomorrow." Beca spoke the words as if she was realizing it for the first time herself. She shook her head again, almost as if she was trying to convince herself of the fact. "Chloe, you don't-"

"It should have been us Beca!"

She jumped at my outburst as I threw my arms out to the side. "All of this! The cliché first date at the carnival, the kiss on the doorstep! We _both_ know it should've been us!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Beca was up off the bed and in two quick strides she was right in front of my face. Her eyes leveled with mine, challenging me…daring me to keep going. "I know I fucked up Chloe! I fucking know okay?! Is that what you want to hear?!" She was screaming at me now as I took a step back to try and put distance between us. I stumbled back into the desk that sat against the wall, my hands coming to the edge to catch myself. I'd never seen Beca so angry before, she'd never gotten in my face like how she was now. She'd never even reacted this was way when Aubrey was down her throat about the set list and how the Bella's were run.

"Then why keep stringing me along Beca?! Was I just a game to you? Is that what this was?!"

"You know that's not true! You were never just a fuck to me Chloe. Never. You are so much more than that!"

"Do I? Because I feel like I don't even know you anymore Beca!" I pushed past her, my shoulder knocking into hers as I walked towards the door. I knew I was being cold towards her, but for my sake I had to be. I had to be because I knew that if she looked at me with those deep blue eyes I'd forget that the very reason I was here: to put an end to this.

"I said yes because it was easier!" I froze in my place as her words echoed across the four walls of the room. "I said yes to Jesse, because it was easier than admitting that I was in love with my best friend. That I was in love with _you_ Chloe." I could hear her labored breathing from her outburst and a curse left her lips under her breath.

"I didn't say anything because I couldn't risk losing my best friend. I couldn't be that selfish to want more and to ruin any chance we had a being friends if you rejected me." This admission much softer, more vulnerable than before. Silence fell over us, just the sound of our breathing could be heard, along with a few sniffles and I couldn't tell if they were from me or Beca at the point.

"You should have told me." I whispered back to her. Beca looked up at me through her tear filled eyes, her anger from earlier long gone, replaced with a sense of defeat.

"I should have done a lot of things…and now I'm staring at the mess I've made of everything." Beca's voice cracked as she began to openly sob in front of me. Part of me wanted so badly to run over and take Beca into my arms, try and take some of the pain away…but I couldn't. I couldn't keep crawling back to her, especially after tonight.

"I shouldn't have come here…I'll be there for you tomorrow, but after that…I'm done Beca. I can't keep holding onto this thread of hope. To this dream that one day you're going to choose me. I can't keep fooling myself anymore." I looked at her one final time, giving her one last chance to just talk to me. To stop me. When she didn't say anything, choosing instead to look down to the floor, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in thought. I didn't bother to say anything else, I had spoken my mind. I went to leave, my hand already turning the door when she caught me by the arm.

"I can't lose you." Beca caught my wrist as she spun and pulled me back around to her. I tried to pull away from her, but she only tightened her grip on my wrist. She reached out and pulled my lips down to hers, her right hand becoming tangled in my hair. The kiss was desperate; a plead for me to stay, I could feel the neediness behind Beca's lips as she exhaled through her nose. Beca pressed her body harder against mine, effectively slamming the hotel door closed and shoving me against it.

"Beca…" Her named slipped out as I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of having her like this. She slipped her leg between my thighs, creating a friction against my clit that was beginning to drive me crazy. She tugged at my bottom lip with her teeth as I leaned forward, following her lead. She let go of my wrist, choosing instead to grab the back of my neck, keeping me close to her. Her other hand dropped to grip onto the waistband of my pants.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered softly against my lips in-between kisses. I knew this was a bad idea, my mind was screaming at me to stop, screaming to get the hell out of here and away from the inevitable heartbreak that I knew would come.

"If tomorrow you won't be mine," I began as Beca pulled back just enough to look at me, except that I was looking at the floor. "I want you to make love to me one last time." I finished as I looked up and met her intense gaze. I could see the hesitation, the uncertainty as my words hit her.

"Chloe I'm not-" I kissed her as I cut her off, my hands coming up to frame her face gently, caressing her cheeks, Beca's moved to rest on my hips, holding me close.

"Don't." Beca cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm so fucking tired of going back and forth. Please just…I don't want to argue about it anymore. My heart's already breaking Beca, you might as well twist the knife."

I surged forward, connecting our lips once again. My actions spurred Beca on as gripped my thighs and lifted me up to wrap my legs around her waist. Beca shoved me hard against the door once again as I moaned into her mouth, feeling her tongue battle with my own. Beca kissed from my mouth down to my neck as she immediately began sucking on my pulse point as hard as she could, occasionally biting down to ensure that she left a mark. I moaned at the sensation as she kissed the bruise that I knew would be forming.

I began to pull Beca's top over her head, tugging, and pulling it off to throw it haphazardly across the room. Maybe it was how buzzed kissing Beca made me feel or maybe it was my feelings about the situation, but somehow I couldn't bring herself to care about the fact that what we were doing was wrong. It could have been the fact that it didn't feel wrong at all, it felt very, very right.

Beca's lips caught my neck again as her breaths were leaving goosebumps across my skin.

I guided Beca back up to my lips and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Beca…" I moaned against her mouth "I need you." I practically whined as I ground down against her thigh, trying to ease the desire that was between my legs.

Beca nodded, kissing me again, slowly. Beca moved her hands to grip my legs, lifting me up to straddle her waist. She turned and walked us over in the direction of the bed, once it hit her knees she threw me down and was immediately hovering over top of me, crawling the length of my body on all fours.

Beca leaned down and kissed me roughly. I felt her grind her body down on top of mine, a moan escaping my lips as I raised my hips to meet her thrust. Beca's hand moved from my hips to the waistband of my pants, her fingers sliding underneath the material. I broke our kiss as I gasped when Beca cupped me through my underwear, her fingers stroking me.

"Off." She mumbled against my lips, pulling away to straddle my hips. I sat up on my elbows and barely had enough time to shake off my jacket before Beca was impatiently pushing it down my shoulders. As soon as it was tossed aside, Beca's hands reached the top of my tank-top, grasping it between her hands and effectively ripping it off of my body.

"I liked that shirt." She cut me off with her lips as she unclasped my bra with one hand.

"I like you naked." I leaned up and kissed Beca, finding it hard to concentrate when the she was teasing me with her stroking. She kept up a good pace, starting out slowly and then building up speed and pressure. I couldn't contain the moans that slipped out of my lips, this dominant side of Beca was such a turn-on to me. Watching her take control, take control of me.

Beca hands moved to my pants as she popped the button and pulled the zipper down quickly. She sat back on her heels as she tried to shuffle them down my legs. I lifted my hips off the bed to help her as she ripped them off of me far too easily than what I was expecting.

"Off. Get it off." I grabbed at her own pants as I tugged at them. She stepped off the bed as she wiggled out of them, I sat up on my arms, watching her strip in front me, finding myself getting even more turned on at the state of Beca's undress. She tossed them behind her, coming to pounce back on top of me, catching my lips with hers. My hands gripped her hips, pulling her impossibly closer to me so that she was lying on top of me.

"Fuck Chlo." She gasped as I slipped one of my legs between hers giving her a friction every time her hips ground down against me. I slipped my fingers into her hair, pulling on it slightly, eliciting a soft 'hiss' from Beca. I pulled Beca back down to me, wrapping my arms around her neck, keeping her in place, keeping her lips on mine.

Suddenly I felt Beca's two fingers push inside me, causing my legs to tighten around her waist. My hands moved to claw at Beca's back, desperate to have her closer to me, telling her not to stop. Beca hissed at the feeling, knowing that she would wake up sore tomorrow but I knew the effect it had on her.

I matched Beca's thrusts, moving myself up to catch her thrust. I bit down on Beca's lip and both of us let out a moan of pleasure, the sounds mixing together and vibrating against each other's lips. Giving Beca another hard kiss, I moved my lips across the other girl's jaw and down to her neck. Nipping and sucking on her porcelain skin. Beca's fingers hit my g-spot, causing me to bite down on her shoulder to keep myself from screaming out in pleasure. Beca tightened her grip on me, her nails digging into my hip.

"Come for me." Beca whispered in my ear, her lips tugging on my ear lobe. I gasped as Beca continued to thrust into me, her thumb moving to rub against my clit.

I was never good at staying quiet, and Beca knew this. My heightened moans, letting her know that I was close. Beca smirked as she ducked down to capture my lips in another heated kiss.

It only took a few more touches, plus Beca pulling my bottom lip between her teeth, for me to come completely undone beneath her. I threw my head back against the pillows and tightened my grip on Beca, leaving small half-crescent moons on her biceps from my nails.

Coming down from my high, Beca peppered my skin with kisses. From my naval, up my ribs, over my heart, on my pulse point, each of my cheeks, and finally she paused as she kissed my forehead. Her left hand cradling my face as she removed her lips.

I laid there, basking in the warmth and the comfort that came with being in Beca's arms, from Beca's presence in general. She laid down on her right side, propping her head up with her right arm. She faced me as she caressed my face, my eyes catching hers.

Beca rested her arm across my mid-section, pressing my side to her chest with her thumb rubbing soft circles against my skin.

xxx

Chloe looked back to the ceiling as she knew this would be the last time she could have Beca like this. To herself. Beca's soft touches and kisses weren't helping her situation, but there was no way she was going to tell her to stop. Especially when in a mere 8 hours Beca would be getting prepped and ready to walk down the aisle. Walk down the aisle…to Jesse. Chloe could feel the lump in her throat growing, could feel herself starting to shut down at the thought of losing Beca.

"Hey." Beca could instantly see the worry lines present on Chloe's forehead. At this Chloe began to cry, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She went to wipe them but Beca was already there, her thumb removing the streaks that were flowing from Chloe's cerulean eyes. "Please don't cry."

Chloe rolled over, facing away from the brunette, curling herself into a small ball in the bed trying to shelter herself. Beca slid up against Chloe's back, wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend, placing soft kisses against Chloe's bare back in an effort to soothe the redhead. Beca's heart broke as Chloe's quiet cries shook her body, her sniffles piercing straight through Beca. Beca pulled the comforter up over them, covering their naked bodies and trying to provide Chloe with some more comfort.

Beca continued to whisper sweet nothing's into Chloe ear, interlocking their fingers against Chloe's chest. They stayed like this for the remainder of the night, Beca holding onto Chloe as the redhead cried herself to sleep in Beca's arms. Once Beca knew Chloe was fast asleep, she nuzzled herself closer and placed one last kiss against Chloe's shoulder.

"I love you."

xxx

Beca woke up in the middle of the night, her bare arms getting cold. She groaned softly as she pulled the comforter up and over her. As she reached out to pull Chloe closer to her, she was met with the coolness of empty sheets. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the king size bed. Beca sat up, holding the sheets against her chest.

"Chloe?" Beca called out into the darkness, only to be met with the silence of the hotel suite. Beca leaned over to flip the bedside light on, the brightness hurting her eyes initially.

Squinting, Beca scanned the room and saw that her clothes were folded neatly on the edge of Chloe's side and that Chloe's clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Realization swept over Beca as she felt her chest tightened and her throat developed a knot. She threw herself back down against the sheets as she stared blankly at the ceiling, a numbness sweeping over her body.

Biting her lip, Beca squeezed her eyes shut to try and fight the tears that were threatening to spill. It was useless though, Beca began to cry as she laid alone in the crisp bed sheets, the scent of Chloe's shampoo on the pillows mocking her at what she had just lost.

Her world.

xxx

A/N: So I was intending for this to be a one-shot, but there's so much more to still be written that I knew would make it too long. So if you want the second half of this please leave me a comment and let me know, otherwise I may leave it at this. Thank you for reading!

Inspiration came from One Direction's "Love You Goodbye".

Cover image: bechloe-beatchell on tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

"Love You Goodbye"

Part Two

BECA POV

Holy shit. Today was the day. Today I would walk down the aisle and say the words 'I Do'; words that I never thought would have come from my mouth. It wasn't that I had anything against marriage, I just didn't need a piece of paper telling me who I loved or who I wanted to spend my life with. True, my parent's nasty divorce probably effected my opinion about it, but I knew what I wanted out of life. And marriage...Was no longer it.

At least marriage to Jesse was no longer it.

The Bella's were surrounding me in my designated room in the church. Each Bella was assigned some kind of job by Chloe to help me get ready to walk down the aisle in the most efficient way possible. Chloe had made sure that each Bella knew exactly what to do and how to properly do it, assuring that every little detail be done to perfection.

Each one of them was dressed in a full length, shoulder-less, flowy gray dress with a crisscross pattern across the chest and a semi-sweetheart neckline. Jesse and I had decided on our wedding colors to be dark red and gray and had matched everything in the wedding accordingly.

Right now, Stacie was giving me one last make-up touch up as Chloe was bringing my jewelry over to the vanity where I sat. The wedding ceremony was minutes away as I could feel in impending guilt start to wash over me.

"Hang on Beca, I'm gonna get you a different shade of lipstick." Stacie turned and walked over to the bags where the extra necessities were in case of an "emergency". I turned to look at myself in the mirror, fully taking in everything that was about to happen. I was marrying Jesse. I would be walking down the aisle in about 30 minutes. _I was marrying Jesse._

"I can't do this." I whispered the admission to myself for the first time. The dress, the heels, the make-up, _the wedding_ …it was all wrong. This wasn't me, Chloe was right. Of course she was. This was going to be the biggest mistake of my life if I didn't stop it. The thing was, I didn't know how. It felt like a snowball going down a mountain, gathering speed and growing in size and I couldn't stop it. How could I bring myself to call off the wedding _minutes before it was supposed to start_? I knew it would kill Jesse inside, hurting him to the point where we probably would never speak again.

"Here Becs." I jumped and turned around as Chloe pulled me back down to reality. She looked absolutely stunning in her bridesmaid dress. It hugged her perfectly before flowing off at the legs. She had her hair the way I liked it best: in loose curls. Loose curls and she had some strands tied back to frame her face. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Chloe Beale was my Aphrodite. Goddess of beauty and love.

She fumbled with the clasp of the diamond necklace in her hands. "Turn around."

I turned to once again face "myself" in the mirror on the vanity. I watched as Chloe stood closely behind me and lifted her arms up to bring the necklace around my neck. I lifted my hair up and out of the way to try and make it easier for her. Once I heard the soft 'click' of the lock, I let my hair back down to fall over my shoulders. Chloe's hands came up to help fix it back into place, her hands brushing over my exposed shoulders. I noticed that she kept her gaze on her task, her eyes never daring to meet mine in the mirror.

"Chloe." Silence, just the pitter patter of the other Bellas in the room, oblivious to Chloe and I. "Chloe please."

Slowly, she lifted her head to catch my eyes. She looked torn, her eyes without their normal sparkle. I turned away from the mirror, looking at her face to face as she stood still.

"You look stunning Chloe." I whispered to her. The fire in her eyes was burned out, or rather blown out by my own breath. It was then that I realized that I had destroyed her. I had been so selfish, not taking her feelings into account. Chloe Beale was a lover, she loved everyone. How could I have not thought that our little friends with benefits stunt would work smoothly? I'm such a fucking idiot.

"You do too Beca. You look beautiful." She was honest, her eyes never lying. She forced a smile and it killed me inside. The way it didn't reach her eyes, how her normal shine was dulled down.

"I can't do this." I confessed to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head in defiance.

"Yes you can Beca." She answered, her tone a sick shade of monotone. "You have to."

"But I don't _want_ to, I want-"

"Got it! Alright just a little more here and-" Stacie interrupted us as she took the small make-up brush and applied a soft shade of brown to it. She brought it to my eyes as I sighed out in defeat and shut my eyes waiting for the process to be done with once and for all.

"It's starting!" Jessica exclaimed as she ran back into the room. Everyone rushed around making sure that everything was good to go.

"Perfect." Stacie said as she carefully looked over my make-up. She shut the case and set it on the vanity before grabbing her flowers and heading towards the door with the other girls. What was surprising me the most was the fact "the Dictator" Aubrey Posen wasn't running the show. Instead she was sitting at the table in the room glaring daggers at me that could send me six feet under. I had gone out of my way to avoid being with a four foot area of her, fearing that she would kill me if I got to close. She had to know about Chloe and I. Chloe probably told her, they told each other everything.

"Alright girls, let's all get lined up with the guys!" Chloe was back in 'Maid of Honor mode' as she instructed the Bellas. I could feel the lump growing in my throat as the seconds ticked away. Holy fuck, this was actually happening. I was going to be Mrs. Jesse Swanson in matter of minutes. Aubrey strutted right in front of me to take her place in line but not without one final look.

"You better be sure of what you're about to do Mitchell." I stood up straighter as her words kept running over again and again in my mind.

Chloe walked behind me to pick up my train, as I followed Fat Amy out of the double set of doors and into the hallway of the church that led into the nave. I spotted my dad talking to Benji as he pulled the rainbow scarf out of his mouth as my dad cackled at the joke. My dad patted him on the back when he looked up and saw me. He walked away from Benji and headed towards me towards me. The Trebles cleaned up well, I had to admit. They were dressed in gray suits with their bow-ties and pocket squares a deep shade of red.

"Beca." My dad greeted me as he smiled brightly at me. I cringed as he brought me in for a tight hug that felt like he was suffocating me. "I can't believe you're getting married kiddo." He pulled away from me, but kept his hands on my upper arms. The wrinkles by his eyes were present as he was smiling proudly at me. His little girl was finally tying the knot.

"Yeah…" I forced a smile on my face trying to please him, I'd grown accustom to knowing how to do it by now. "Me either."

"You look absolutely gorgeous Beca, Jesse will be floored when he sees you." He smiled brightly at me as he held his arm out for me to take. I looped my arm through his and gripped the sleeve of his suit tightly between my fingers. _Abort mission Beca! This is your last chance!_

"Relax, this is supposed to be the best day of your life." His words hit me harder than I was expecting. If this was supposed to be the best day off my life, then why did it seem so wrong? Last night had been an eye-opener for me. It had been the final straw for me to see what all I had missed, all the feelings and signs from Chloe that I had missed throughout all the years that we've known each other. She loved me. She was _in love_ with me.

" _I've always loved you Beca. Always. Nothing has or will ever change that."_

I squeezed my eyes shut as my mind flashed back to last night. The way it felt to feel her bare skin against mine, the cries of my name that fell from her lips, the way she looked at me as we made love. The look on her face as I broke her heart for the millionth time. How her eyes had cried countless tears, all because of my selfishness.

"This is it." Dad told me as the Bellas and Trebles began to make their way down the aisle together arm in arm. Two by two the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, everyone turning their heads to admire them. Last to go was the Maid of Honor and Best Man. I watched as Benji extended his arm out for Chloe to take. She smiled politely at him as she stood by his side. I bit my lip as the doors opened and various members of my family and Jesse's were sitting in the pews. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"I can't do this Dad." I whispered as I watched Chloe and Benji reach the altar; it was now my turn. My eyes burned into Chloe's back as I ran the options over in my head. _Run. Run. RUN!_

It was as if Chloe could hear my thoughts and sensed my state of panic, she turned in her place to face towards the door I was supposed to enter through.

"Yes you can Beca." I internally screamed for Chloe to help me, to do _something_. Chloe had always been the one to step up in hard times. Chloe was the logical one, she could look at a problem from all angles and figure out the best course of action. Chloe was the one who took control of everything with the Bellas, scheduling performances, teaching the choreography, she managed pretty much everything about the Bellas except the arrangements. Chloe had had my back more times than I can count, stood behind me countless times and defended me like no one else. When no one else had been there for me, when everyone else had walked out of my life and shattered my world more, Chloe stayed. Chloe was slowly stitching my broken pieces back together. Chloe was my glue.

"This is going to be the best moment in your life. Take a deep breath, and soon enough you'll be standing up there with your love." My dad motioned towards the alter.

He was right. I'd be standing up there with the one I love soon enough.

The Bellas and Trebles were all lined up on either side of the center of the stage. I could see Jesse nervously swaying back and forth, the preacher to his right. The clichéd 'here comes the Bride' music began to fill the room as guests and family stood up in preparation for me.

"Here we go." My dad placed his hand on my arm as I gripped his sleeve tightly between my fingers, wrinkling the material as I did so.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as my dad led me down the center aisle and towards the altar where Jesse and the priest stood watching me with smiles. I felt everyone pass by in a blur, the faces all blending together, my chest rising and falling quickly with my breathing. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut for a moment and let myself be fully led by my dad.

Once we reached the altar, my dad stopped us and it was then that I looked up and met Jesse's tear filled eyes. He looked so happy, so _proud_. I gave my dad a peck on the cheek as Jesse walked down the two steps as my father gave me over to the man that was going to be my future husband.

"You look amazing Bec." He told me sweetly. He carefully led me up the two steps against as we stood in front of the priest at the altar. Jesse rubbed the inside of my hands, which I'm sure were clammy, as he kept smiling at me. Why'd he have to look at me like this?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony." The officiant began with everyone taking their seats. He looked between Jesse and I and then back to his notes tucked into the pages of his Bible.

He said a few more words as I blocked out everything. I couldn't think straight anymore. Pun intended I guess. I couldn't pull my thoughts away from Chloe. Chloe Marie Beale. I could feel a smile pull at the corner of my lips at her name. How could I have been so blind all of this time? So selfish? I am a complete asshole for dragging her along through this, it was wrong on so many levels. Chloe had been the brave one of course, her confession last night had shown that. Chloe loved me. Me. She could have had anyone she wanted with how beautiful and amazing and smart and loving and everything else that Chloe Beale was.

 _Chloe Beale could have picked anyone she wanted and she picked me._

"Now for the vows to be exchanged. Jesse, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" I snapped out of my day dream as I looked up to the man in question as he smiled brightly at me.

"I do." His voice was strong, as he looked between my eyes. The priest then turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Rebecca, do you-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed quickly and a bit clumsily. I stood frozen from my outburst, everyone's eyes on me as I interrupted the ceremony. I could feel a knot forming in my throat from the pressure that I had just placed on myself. This was it. Speak now or forever hold your peace.

"Stop." I spoke softly, the defeat evident in my tone. I looked up at Jesse as the guilt was starting to make itself present in the way my stomach was feeling. He looked at me confused, then he looked around the room at the whispers that were beginning to float around.

"What-What're you doing?" He asked, his gaze eyeing me nervously, silently questioning me.

"I can't Jesse." I whispered out. I took a deep breath and a new wave of confidence surged through me. This is what I had to do. What I need to do. For me. For Chloe.

 _Chloe_.

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?" Jesse stammered out. "Quit joking around Beca."

"I'm sorry Jesse, but I can't do this." I told him truthfully. "I can't marry you." All of the guests as well as the Trebles all gasped at my confession. The whispers grew louder and the look of disbelief was plastered to everyone's face. I could see the embarrassment evident in Jesse's cheeks.

"Why? What's changed? I can be better, just- just give me a chance Beca."

"It's not you Jesse, it's-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." He held up his hand as he cut me off. "I've watched enough movies to have that cliché known by heart. Tell me why Beca. I at least deserve to know." He demanded. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were locked on mine, waiting for some kind of an explanation.

"Beca what're you doing? What is the meaning of all of this?" My dad rose from his seat at the front pew as he came up to the altar. His expression was bewildered, unable to process the scene in front of him. I sighed as I knew that a fight was ready to happen. It was going to be inevitable with our track record.

"You told me-" I breathed out nervously. "That I would be standing up here with the love of my life." He looked confused as his eyes darted between me and Jesse.

"So then what's the problem?" He asked with his hands on his waist.

"You were right about me being up here with who I love…but you're wrong on who that person is." Both of their eyes grew wide at the confession.

"Whomp, there it is!" Fat Amy exclaimed from her place with the Bellas. I turned over my shoulder to send a glare, warning her to keep quiet. It worked, her lips coming up in a mock lock as she threw away the key. It was then that I caught sight of Chloe standing shyly in front of Amy. She had her lip caught between her teeth as she kept her gaze at the floor. Even in the current situation, I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips. Even as timid and scared as Chloe was in the moment; she was perfect.

"Chloe." It was both an answer to my dad and Jesse's question, but it was meant to grab her attention. She quickly looked up from the floor as her name left my lips.

"What?" My dad was in disbelief as he looked between me and my Maid of Honor. His eyes wide, his jaw slacked and his forehead had stress lines appearing.

"I'm in love with Chloe." Horrified looks covered everyone's faces in the room but I was only focused on the beautiful redhead in front of me. Chloe's eyes filled with tears as the blue in her eyes glistened more in the light and added a soft sparkle.

"Really?" The insecurity behind the tiny question struck me hard. Chloe Beale, who walked as naked as the day she was born into my shower and Miss "I'm pretty confident about all this" was now standing in front of me self-conscious and self-esteem low. I couldn't believe that I had done this to her, I had made her feel this low.

"Beca..." Chloe shook her head as I watched her eyes look sadly into mine. She looked between Jesse and myself, then to my father who stood behind me, to everyone in the pews who were wide eyed at the turn of events that had transpired today. Finally, she locked eyes with me again as she shook her head.

" You don't know-"

"Stop." I softly objected, breathing out a sigh. "Stop trying to make me do something that I know I'll regret. Stop fighting me, I'm so tired of fighting myself on this and having everyone else push me into something that I've never wanted in the first place." I reached forward to hold her hands. I gently rubbed my thumb over her knuckles as I could feel her trembling softly.

"The feeling hit me the moment we made eye contact at the activities fair back when I was a freshman. The way that your blues eyes drew me in and I found myself in a daze as I came to the Bellas table. It was so immediate and powerful—far deeper and inexplicably beyond any moment that I'd ever felt in my life. You don't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you and most importantly, you don't fight it. And I'm done trying to fight it because no matter what I do or where I go, I'm being pulled back to you like the gravity pulling me to the Earth. It's you Chloe. It's you. I'll be the one if you want me to."

I reached up and cupped her cheek as I brought her forehead to rest against mine. I wiped away the tears that were gently falling from her eyes with my thumbs as her hands held on to my wrists.

"I'm in love with _you_ Chloe. I've been a selfish asshole lately and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. But if you give me a chance, I promise I'll do anything and everything I can to make you happy and show you how much I love you." I could feel myself starting to get emotional as my voice was beginning to become unsteady. Chloe looked up at me as her baby blue eyes looked deep into mine, searching them.

"I love you so much Beca Mitchell." Chloe choked out as she laughed nervously and smiled at me shyly, I could feel the wide smile spread across my cheeks, matching Chloe's, as I quickly brought our lips together, pressing her body into mine. This was what I wanted. What I _needed._ This was our brand new start, fresh and finally together.

I kissed Chloe once more as I could hear the commotion that was going on around us. Guests and family members were confused, gossiping amongst themselves, pointing in shock with their jaws dropped. I didn't fucking care. All that mattered was having my gorgeous red-head in my arms.

"BLOE IS ALIVE BITCHES!" Fat Amy yelled out as Chloe and I broke apart laughing at the antics of the Bellas. Fat Amy had thrown her bouquet of flowers into the pews as the guests ducked to avoid being hit by the flowers.

"It's BECHLOE Amy!" Stacie argued as she held up her hand, palm up, as if to say 'duh!'.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked between each of the Bellas. Fat Amy and Stacie were arguing about our 'ship name', Jessica and Ashley were smiling at us as they held their thumbs up in support, Flo was eye-balling one of Jesse's groomsmen, and Emily was jumping up and down excitedly like a kid at an amusement park.

"You guys are just SO aca-adorbs and I love my aca-parents so much!" Emily cried as she pulled both Chloe and myself into her arms for a hug. I could feel the air being forcefully squeezed out of my lungs and Chloe's elbow digging into my ribs.

"Legacy, you know I love ya, but you're currently crushing me!" I exclaimed as Emily quickly let go of us.

"I am so sorry!" Fat Amy watched the exchange as she pulled Legacy to the side. I felt Chloe's hand slide into mine as her arm brushed against my bare skin. I turned towards her as she was smiling brightly at me.

"This is really happening?" She questioned as I smiled at her. I nodded slowly as I licked my lips.

"This is happening. This is _us._ " I pulled her into my arms again, her arms snaking around my neck as I rested mine on her hips. I kissed the side of her head as she nuzzled closer to me.

"Let's get out of here okay?" I suggested to her. I was sick of everyone's judgmental gazes and whispered name-calling. All I wanted right now was to be with Chloe. I knew that my black VW Golf was parked behind the church, right outside of my Bridal room. That was the escape route that we needed.

I felt pressure on my bicep as I was abruptly pulled away from Chloe and was spun around to face my dad. He let go of my arm as he placed his hands on his hips. He looked at me with his head tilted down and his jaw slackened.

"Beca…" He began as he shook his head at me.

"Don't." I stopped him from even beginning his rant that I knew would be coming. He had abandoned me and let me down for the majority of my life. Granted, he had come through for me the past years that I had been at Barden and had tried to make up for how shitty he was when I was younger, but I wasn't about to have him talk negatively about Chloe. I would not let him talk to her that way.

"Wait. Let me finish…" He held up his hand as he pleaded with me. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." It felt as though someone had slapped me, his admission was not what I was expecting at all.

"I'm so proud that you stood up for who you are. And what you want. Yes, I wish it would've been before we spent all this money on a wedding," his attempt at humor actually worked as I chuckled softly at him and smiled shyly.

"But I am proud none the less and I want you to be with who makes you happy. I love you." He smiled at both Chloe and I as I could feel tears threatening to make their presence known. I stepped forward as he welcomed me into his arms. His big burly arms held me tightly as I reminisced in the feeling I hadn't experienced since I was younger.

"Thank you Dad. I love you too." I spoke into his suit as he squeezed me in response.

"I want you to take this," He let go of me as he dug into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope. "It was going to be your wedding present from me." He handed the envelope over as I slowly ripped the packaging open, confused as to what it could be. Two airline tickets fell into my hand as well as a brochure and hotel keys. Chloe looked over my shoulder as she took the hotel keys from me and examined them.

"These are keys to Four Seasons Hotel in Bora Bora." Chloe exclaimed in disbelief, her eyes wide. She flipped the keys over and looked over the pamphlet as she looked up to my dad. He nodded his head and smiled at the both of us.

"It was supposed to be your honeymoon. But now…it looks like it's the beginning of a new story."

"I don't know what to say." I spoke, still in shock at everything that was transpiring. I knew that I probably looked like a fish with the way my mouth was opening and closing but no coherent words were coming to life.

"Don't say anything, just…go catch your flight." He motioned with his hand towards the double set of doors of the church. I followed his gaze and instinctively sought out Chloe's soft hand for reassurance. With one last look at my dad, I nodded and turned to make my way out.

"Let's go Bellas! Operation 'Bloe Extraction' is a go!" Amy declared as I was surprised that all the Bellas were listening carefully to Amy's instructions. "Come on!" We all turned to go, to leave everything behind us and start new.

"Wait!" Jesse had reached out and grabbed my left wrist, stopping me in my place. I couldn't help but internally laugh at the current situation. Here, Jesse was holding me back with one hand and Chloe was pulling me forward with my other. The irony of it all was hilarious.

"We can fix this Beca! This wasn't how our ending was supposed to be!" He pleaded with me. He had his best kicked puppy expression on his face, the same look that he played so many times in his past that had worked for him before. But not anymore.

"Sometimes the ending isn't predictable Jesse," I explained truthfully, I looked between his eyes and finally down to my right hand that Chloe was still holding onto. I looked up at my beautiful redhead who smiled softly at me, her eyes a warm shade to match the kindness behind them. "Sometimes, the girl gets the girl." His eyes dropped to the floor as I smiled sympathetically. When I went to turn, he pulled me back once more. Trying once more to change my mind.

"Beca, Please." Jesse was desperately trying to save whatever he thought was worth saving between us. Begging to give it another go.

"Don't make me choose." I cautioned him, the tone in my voice alerted him the severity that I was meaning. "It her." I let go of Jesse's hand, he dropped it to his side dejectedly as he clenched his jaw. I could see the bitterness starting to show on his features, the rejection and embarrassment.

"It's _always_ been her."

With having said my final words to Jesse, I placed my arm on Chloe's lower back as I led us out of the room and towards the exit doors. Stacie carried my train as the girls made a path towards the Bridal room and pushed back relatives and friends who were trying to reason with me.

Once we entered the room, the Bellas divided in half and began to help Chloe and I change out of our dresses and into some of our normal clothes. I grabbed my travel bag and threw on dark wash skinny jeans, dark grey V-neck and my brown leather jacket. Stacie draped my dress over the couch and took out the various accessories in my hair. I watched as Aubrey was helping Chloe change into her lose scoop neck green shirt and short denim shorts. Chloe's curls fell down over her shoulders as I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

This was it. This was my life from now on. This beautiful girl was mine.

"Ready Mitchell?" Stacie questioned as I nodded and grabbed my suitcase and backpack. Slinging the backpack across my shoulders, I walked over to the door that led outside. Towards Chloe and I's freedom. Chloe hurried over to me as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Our noses brushed as I leant forward and caught her lips with mine gently. She framed my face with her hands as I pulled back.

"I love you." I told her earnestly. If the smile on her face was any indication, I was going to be more than alright having Chloe by my side for the rest of my life.

"I love you too." She whispered back to me. "Always."

"Always." I agreed as I nodded. "Let's get out of here." With that, I pulled open the door to the back parking lot where my car sat, waiting for our escape. I quickly made my way over and began to pack out bags that we would need in the trunk, we'd have to stop at Chloe's apartment for a few things before we went to the airport. Chloe was hugging each of the Bellas, happy tears were flowing from everyone's face and I knew that sooner or later they would probably be falling from my eyes as well.

"Mitchell." Aubrey approached me, her back straightened and her Posen mode in full effect.

"Posen." I countered as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"If you hurt her…" Aubrey let the threat hang in the air, her hardened gaze backing up her words as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I won't." Aubrey took a couple seconds before she nodded and surprisingly brought me in for a swift hug.

"Take care of her, she's like my little sister."

With that, all the Bellas said their farewells and good wishes for safe travels. I told everyone that we'd be in touch in a few days after everything had the chance to settle down. Aubrey assured Chloe and myself that she would handle it and I knew that if Aubrey said she'd take care of it, I had nothing to worry about. I opened the passenger side of the door for Chloe as she joked at my chivalry. Once we were situated, I started the car and the radio came on.

"This is a new start. This is it." I looked over to Chloe. I caught her smile at the double meaning to my chosen words.

"This is _us._ "

A/N: I apologize for how long this took and for the errors that I'm sure plague the sentences, but I hope that you all enjoyed it. This is end of _'Love You Goodbye'_. Thank you so much for those of you who sent me kind words of encouragement. Special thank you to jalex1, Happy Birthday as well x.

Thanks again everyone.


End file.
